Tsubasa: The Kingdom of Faar
by moisoha
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane had arrived at a new country in search of Sakura's feather when they discover that the especially are not welcome. What will they do with a runaway wizard and the young princess that's in love with him?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Amora lay on the ground with her head in her hands. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was crying. why did it have to be now... why did it have to be her Coven. he was so powerful and kind... He had helped her so much but all because of her stupid protective father, now Coven was dead. She couldn't believe that he had attacked her. Her Coven was gone and he would never return.

The door slid open and Amora's maid, Niara, walked in. She bowed, "How are you feeling Princess?" she asked quietly, "Do you need some soup from the kitchen or perhaps a visit from your father to-"

Amora stood up quickly and shouted, "I don't ever want to speak to that man again, Niara! Don't you even say his wretched name in front of me. He's horrible! And all he cares about is that he keeps his money and his power! That's why he killed him! That's why he executed Coven!" Amora stumbled backward and fell on her bed. She had stood up too fast and her eyes had blackened for a moment.

Niara was at her side within seconds and she smiled kindly, "I am terribly sorry about The Wizard Coven but I-"

Amora turned over and buried her head in the pillow, the same that she had been making for Coven in the first place, "Do'nt bring him down by calling him 'wizard' He's the Court wizard truely. he even still had the eyes wit him when he died... hey say they burned like a fire..." Amora closed her eyes and began to cry. Niara smiled, she had always been like Amora's older sister, and sat beside Amora, running her fingers through Amora's silky brown hair and humming a tune she had sang for Amora for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Syaoran stumbled on the rough rocks that they had landed on whe he noticed that they were nowhere near any proper ground. He tumbled down the rocks followed by the rest of the traveling company, until they reached the bottom of the large mountain. Kurogane was the first to stand up and he cracked his back, "That was painful." He growled out as Syaoran stood up carefully and slowly. Then Syaoran rushed to Sakura's side. Fai was already standing and brushing off and he pulled Mokona out from between two rocks. Kurogane looked around and then said to an old man who was cowering at the opposite side of the road, with a large cart beside him, from the group on the rocks, "Hey!" He said to the old man, "Where are we?"

The old man called out in fear and shouted, "Highness! Please save me from these mosters!" There was some shuffling in the cart and Kurogane pulled out his newest sword when a young man jumped from the cart and onto the road, "Bandits Highness!" the old man shouted, "Come to take my goods!"

The man sighed, "I asked you to stop calling me that." he said, then he looked at the group. Syaoran looked at the man. he seemed about his age, bright red hair with red eyes to match. He didn't seem like much of a highness though, he was wearing rags and some old boots both covered in what looked like tomato juice.But he looked very intelligent and the look on his face was a look of kindness rather then anger. He smiled to the travelers, then said to the old man, "Don't worry. It appears that they just fell down the mountain. I'm sure they don't mean us any harm." Then he said up to the group, "Why don't you come down here and you can get something to eat and a few answered questions!"

Sakura replied, "Thank you kindly sir. I believe I will like that." And they all went down to join him.

As they rode in the cart, the young man said, "I can answer any question you care to ask, if you have any."

"Where are we?" Kurogane asked for the second time. Syaoran could tell he was a little annoyed at the fact that they had to sit with a bunch of tomatoes in a cramped cart.

"This is Faar, the land of wizards and magic." He looked down, "or at least it was that. These days it's just a bunch of farmland with men who hate wizardry and magic, even though ever person in Faar has at least a little bit of magic in them. I was once a magician in the royal courts which was why Todd called me 'Highness'"

"Todd?" Syaoran asked, "Is that the old man we met."

"Yeah. He took me in after the king tried to have me killed." Kurogane spit out the juice he had just been handed by the young man.

"Wait!" he said loudly, "You just said that the king of this country tried to have you killed. Does that mean you're the criminal?!"

The young man smiled and was about to speak when Todd called out from the front of the cart, "Highness, we're at the village, and wasn't Rupert looking for you earlier?"

"Ahh... that's right." the young man jumped out of the cart as it pulled to a stop, "I'd better go. You can stay with Todd and I'll come visit you later."

"Wait!" Sakura moved to the back of the cart, to where the young man was still standing, "You never told us your name!"

The man laughed, "I never did... did I? The name's Coven. I'll ask you your name later your highness." Coven bowed as the cart moved away. Sakura stared at him, then sat back down.

Syaoran looked back after Coven, "How did he know that Sakura was royalty?" he asked quietly. No one payed any attention to him, he'd said it too quiet for them to hear.


End file.
